Another Secret Surprise
by brainy-brownie123
Summary: Elena and Damon have invited everyone over, but not just for a good party, they also have a secret surprise and everyone's reaction will be priceless so it's a good thing Damon will have it on camera.


**I want to give a shout out to meskin 10, thanks for your review, I really appreciate it, and thanks for reading.**

* * *

It was nine o'clock in the morning, and Damon and Elena had already been up for hours preparing for their big lunch party. The first party in their new house, and it was a luncheon and not a rager, to Damon's dismay. A luncheon was a great way to show off the kitchen and dining room while also allowing for extra time to give a tour of the rest of the house, at least according to Elena, a luncheon was an optimal way to 'house warm', whatever that was. And, it just so happened that the luncheon was occurring on the first Saturday of summer, the optimal time to show off the garden in the backyard. Well, Damon countered a rager was the best way to 'house warm' because it was a quick way to show the whole town the house, all the rooms would be seen by all of the masses of people trying to fit in and since it was the first Saturday of summer, it would be the perfect opportunity to show off the backyard when drunk people are being thrown into the new pool. Needless to say, Elena won that argument, but not without plenty of persuasion, and Damon got to keep the booze, even though as Elena so clearly put it, "no one gets wasted at a luncheon!"

"Okay, Jeremy's bringing chips and salsa, Bonnie's got the crabby snacks, Jenna and Rick are on dessert, and we've got the ham roasting with the potatoes and carrots. Oh yeah, we're also responsible for drinks, did you get the bourbon and the stuff Rick likes?"

"Yeah, about that, I got Rick's nasty stuff, but I kinda drank all the bourbon." Damon shrugged.

"You didn't, you're kidding." Elena said low and even.

Damon shook his head.

Elena's shrill voice filled the kitchen, "you're _kidding_? You couldn't have drank all that alcohol, you'd be on the floor!"

"Elena, Elena, calm down. I'm kidding. Wow, your strings are pulled even tighter than usual today." Damon went to take Elena's hands and rubbed his thumbs over them to soothe her.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, "it's just that this party is important to me, because you know… and my anxiety might be a little high for the same reason."

"I know, and I'm sorry, I won't make a joke at your own expense anymore. This party is important to me too."

"Good," She smiled.

"I'm mainly looking forward to the end, getting to see their faces."

"I know, me too. That was a good idea."

"I know," he grinned, "I'm full of great ideas, like the rager."

"Don't push it with me, you did this to me, remember."

"Oh yeah, I certainly remember," Damon grinned.

Elena smiled and leaned in slowly to kiss him, and right as Damon was going to swoop in and smother her lips with his own, the doorbell rang.

Damon groaned as Elena laughed, turned and walked away, and said, "Looks like they're here!"

* * *

After having an amazing lunch, thanks to Damon's alcoholic cocktails, but actually to Elena's amazing ham, Elena took everyone on a tour of the house while Damon cleaned up.

"Okay and finally this is the living room, now after you've looked around, I want all of you sitting on that sofa and standing behind it so we can get a group picture, I'm going to get Damon," Elena grinned and quickly left.

Damon got his camera and tri-pod and set up the timer to take a picture.

"Okay Rick scoot to your left, and Bonnie, you don't need to be sitting on top of Jeremy," Jeremy snickered, but Elena sent him and Damon a sharp look.

Damon went to sit next to Elena on the sofa. "Okay, Elena," he said, "are we all going to say 'cheese'?"

"No… everyone…. say 'we're pregnant!'" And then the camera flash went off.

After the initial shock, Damon and Elena got screams of joy and warm congratulations from everyone. Needless to say the picture was priceless.

Damon grins every time he sees that photo, which is often since it is hanging above the fireplace, sitting in his office, and is set as his phone's screen saver. And he just can't wait for his son to see it.


End file.
